La verdadera historia
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Lily, Albus y Rose estan impacientes por saber la historia de Voldemort y le piden a Ron que les cuente. Para su desagrado, el miente en algunos detalles. One-shot


La verdadera Historia

_La verdadera Historia._

Era de noche en la ahora pacifica ciudad de Londres. En una casa un poco alejada del resto, la luz de la chimenea resplandecía a través de la ventana y daba a la Madriguera un aspecto de mansión embrujada. En la sala una escena conmovedora se llevaba a cabo, un hombre de encendido pelo rojo miraba a los pequeños que se encontraban a sus pies con cariño.

-Tío Ron, cuéntanos la historia de Voldemort- suplicó la pequeña Lily mirando al pelirrojo con ansias.

- Si Papá, cuéntanos la historia- corroboró Rosie mientras se sentaba en la alfombra junto al fuego.

Ron miró desanimado a su sobrino Albus esperando que le fuera a dar una excusa para salir de ese lío. Sin embargo, este simplemente asintió demostrando su conformidad con la idea recién formulada. Sin poseer ninguna disculpa factible, el pelirrojo suspiró resignado y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Entonces, ustedes van a ser los primeros en saber la verdadera historia- susurró con voz ronca tratando de darle un poco de misterio a la situación.

Para su agrado, los pequeños se sobresaltaron y se acercaron más a él interesados. Ron sonrió complacido y miró a la chimenea tratando de recordar. Las chispas saltaban sobre el fuego con formas extrañas, las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron con la luz y carraspeó tratando de darse importancia.

_-__Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, un primero de marzo de 1980 para ser exactos, cuando un pequeño pelirrojo nació. Solo con verlo, las personas podían presagiar que seria muy guapo. A pesar de no ser el mayor, fue el más inteligente de todos y el más apuesto. Cuando tenía once años fue llamado especialmente por el colegio Hogwarts, para que se uniera a su alumnado…-_

_Un pelirrojo de cortos once años estaba jugando con una varita que había "encontrado" en un cajón del escritorio de su padre. Corría por toda la casa causando todo tipo de destrozos. Como aun no sabía controlar la magia, cada cosa que apuntaba explotaba o desaparecía. El sonido de los pasos de alguien en el pasillo hizo que sus sentidos de peligro se despertaran, y, escondiéndose bajo una mesa, esperó que llegara el individuo. _

_Para su horror, su padre caminaba ansiosamente mientras buscaba algo o alguien con los ojos. _

_-Ron, ahí estas- exclamó el hombre al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo bajo la mesa._

_El pequeño pelirrojo soltó un bufido de miedo y escondió la evidencia tras su espalda. El hombre abrazó al niño espontáneamente. En el preciso instante en que Ron ponía la mano en la espalda de su padre devolviéndole el abrazo se percató que la varita brillaba peligrosamente. Con nerviosismo trató de tirar lo más lejos posible el objeto. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. De la brillante y rojiza cabellera de su padre solo quedaron algunos mechones. Por suerte el hombre no parecía haberse dado cuenta aun del pequeño accidente. _

_-Hijo, te ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts- susurró feliz mientras le entregaba el papel a Ron que lo miraba asustado- Si lo sé, es una gran noticia-_

_El pelirrojo simplemente se limitó a asentir aun conmocionado mirando la brillante calva de su padre. El hombre tomó esta actitud como una expresión de asombro de parte de su hijo. Sonrió mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las manos y se dispuso a marcharse. En medio de su caminata se encontró con la varita tirada en medio del pasillo y la recogió extrañado._

_-Hijo, no debes tomar mi varita- reprendió el Arthur al niño quien parecía estar saliendo de un estado de shock. _

_Se volvió alegre y recogió su maletín. Se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvos Flu. Al ver desaparecer a su padre por entre las llamas verdes llevando sin saber un nuevo estilo de pelo se dio cuenta que tenia que esconderse…_

-Pero tío, aun no nos has contado nada de Voldemort- informó Albus impaciente.

- Espera, cuando nuestro héroe entre en Hogwarts va a empezar lo bueno- explicó Ron guiñándole el ojo cariñosamente.

_-El primero de Septiembre partió en el tren hacia Hogwarts, nombrado por toda la familia como la joven promesa de los Weasleys. En un vagón se encontró con Harry Potter que le pidió protección porque sabia de sus habilidades. Como buena persona y mago que era, decidió darle su apoyo y convertirse en su mejor amigo. _

_En primer año se le presentaron muchos peligros. Ayudó a Harry a rescatar la piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemort, en realidad el prácticamente __hizo el trabajo difícil…-_

_El joven pelirrojo se encontraba sobre un tablero de ajedrez gigante mientras daba órdenes a los peones para que ataquen a un caballo. A su derecha Hermione lo miraba embelezada mientras Harry lo observaba con admiración. Al verse envuelto en una situación difícil, Ron tuvo que tomar una decisión: dejarse golpear para poder ganar._

_-_¡_No, Ron, no lo hagas!- gritó la muchacha desesperada después de que el pelirrojo les explicara su plan._

_- Eres grande- exclamó orgulloso el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a su compañero._

_El pelirrojo dio un asentimiento y tomando aire dio un paso al frente dejándose golpear por el duro puño de la estatua de piedra. Harry, viendo su oportunidad y no dispuesto a desperdiciar el sacrificio de su amigo, llevó a cabo el ingenioso plan que el valiente Ron había inventado. _

_La muchacha miró a su amigo caído y se acerco a él, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. _

_-Ron, yo te amo- susurró la joven a un semiinconsciente pelirrojo._

_El joven susurro un suave "lo se" y con un gesto les dijo que siguieran, los dos chicos asintieron y se alejaron con dirección a la puerta…_

-Mamá me dijo que ustedes se dijeron lo que sentían cuando tenían diecisiete años - exclamó Rosie confundida.

- Te mintió- replicó Ron ruborizado- ella se moría por mi desde que me conoció, al igual que muchas chicas.

_-En segundo año el peligro no lo dejaba solo y, como guardaespaldas de Harry Potter, tenia que ayudarlo en cualquier situación Ese curso se presentó un monstruo que aterrorizaba a la escuela y, gracias a la inteligencia de Hermione, lograron descubrir que era un Basilisco. Entonces fue junto con Harry a rescatar a su hermanita que había sido secuestrada…-_

_Un derrumbe de piedras causado por la estupidez del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había ocasionado una obstrucción en el camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry estaba preocupado pues el tiempo corría y cada minuto que pasaba era una esperanza menos de vida para Ginny, por suerte, el gran cerebro de Ron formuló un plan. _

_Levantó__ su varita hacia la ruma de piedras y, pronunciando un complicado hechizo de magia avanzada que dejó boquiabierto a Harry, logró levantar muchas rocas en el aire. El pelinegro lo miró con admiración._

_-Harry, ve y rescata a mi hermana- gritó Ron con voz impresionante mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de mantener las piedras en el aire._

_El joven asintió y siguió el camino para rescatar a Ginny, todo gracias a la heroica hazaña del pelirrojo…_

-¿Que hechizo usaste tío?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

- Lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande- respondió Ron revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¡Chicos a comer!- interrumpió la voz de Hermione que se apareció en la sala con un delantal junto a Hugo, tras ellos Ginny, Harry y el pequeño James les sonreían.

- Lo siento, chicos- exclamó el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla- la comida es primero.

Los niños vieron como todos entraban a la cocina para cenar y se miraron unos a otros algo escépticos.

-Al final no nos dijo nada sobre Voldemort- susurró apenada Lily.

- Le creen algo de lo que contó- preguntó Rosie mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

Albus negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba al costado de su madre. En una esquina, Ron reía por lo bajo sintiéndose orgulloso, en su mente daba gracias a Dios que los niños sean tan crédulos.

&

_Lo se, lo se, largo y aburrido. Bueno, de __todas maneras gracias por leer._

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
